AT FXFP
by cassandrap12
Summary: Finn in now a grown man, and he heads to the fire kingdom on official hero buisness.


Finn dogged the green fire being shot from the dragon. Some of it solidified into spikes and grazed his arm leaving a cut, he griped his sword and looked for a weakness to defeat the beast. Noticing a chandelier, he grabbed a spike and threw it at the rope holding it up making it fall and trap it so he could kill it. Then after cleaning the blade he headed to the prison to get his brother. "You okay Jake?"

"Yeah, sorry about getting captured man, maybe I'm getting to old for this. I'm almost 50 in dog years and your only twenty. Pretty soon you'll be exploring Ooo on your own." The magic dog looked tired when he barley did anything in this dungeon."

"Maybe, or one of your kids could come, they're old enough and some have magic in them." He was confident any of them would jump at the chance of learning to be a hero from their uncle.

"No way, I want them safe and being a hero is anything but safe. You should know that with all the scars and robot arm."

"Yeah okay let's go get the jewels man." They were in the dungeon looking for enchanted jewels they read about in a book they found in the woods about magic. They went down a corridor and eventually came to a locked door. Jake picked it open and inside was a chest opening it they found the jewels on all forms of jewelry in many metals and a small book showing which one did what.

After leaving with the chest and Finn on Jakes back while looking through the book he found one that gave someone fire protection. _If only I had that while I was with Flame princess,_ he thought to himself. He never truly got over the breakup. Tt made him mature and a stronger man, but he still loved her. It had been almost four years since he last saw her, becoming a greater hero and getting more responsibility almost made it impossible. Plus, he could barely stand to be with her without being in pain at what he lost.

They got to the tree house, Finn got off Jake with the chest I his arms. They went in and had dinner, after they sat in the living room. Jake played the viola and Finn read more about the jewels. Even tested the fire one by sticking his hand in a burning candle freaking his dog out. Later they headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jake just lay in just draw and Finn Changed into some sweats and laid among the firs and slept.

The next morning Finn woke un, stretched and got changed. He no longer wore the sorts and shirt with a backpack. He wore black pants, black boots, grey shirt with black jacket over it, and a sword sheath holding the sword his dad left for him in a dungeon he and Jake explored. After they had breakfast they simply went around Ooo look for anyone that needed help or an adventure to have.

They were about to head to the candy kingdom when, "Finn! Jake! I need your help!"

Turning they saw Flambo coming to them, "What is it? Is something wrong at the fire kingdom?"

"Yeah, someone's been threatening the kill the flame queen. She didn't think anything of it but two of her guards got smote. She need's your protection before she gets hurt."

Finn listened carefully, he wanted to make sure she was okay and unharmed, he also wanted to stop anyone who would hurt her. "We'll help you, take us to the fire kingdom." Flambo lead the way and at the gates casted flame shield, "How long does it last?"

"As long as you're inside the fire kingdom and fades a few minutes after you leave."

They entered the throne room and saw Flame queen on the throne with cinnamon bun next to her, she seemed surprised to see them, "Finn, Jake, what are you doing here?"

Finn spoke, "Flambo brought us here, he told us someone was trying to kill you. We'd like to help you find them and protect you."

She seemed to think for a second, "I never sent Flambo to get you. You have no purpose here."

"Wait, maybe they can help. You know the kind of hero Finn is" cinnamon bun reminded her.

"Phebe, please let me capture the assassin. I'm here to help, just let me do my job as a hero." He pleaded and when she looked in his eyes she made her choice.

"Fine, I will allow you to try to capture whoever wants to hurt me."

Finn bowed, "Thank you your highness, I will make sure nothing happens to you."

They did not notice a dark figure watching the exchange, "well perhaps I'll need to deal with the queen sooner rather than later."

Finn was walking through the castle when turning a corner, then almost ran into the Flame queen "Oh, sorry."

He turned ready to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Wait, I need to talk to you."

Finn looked at her as she hesitated, "yeah, was is it?"

"Are you here to protect a friend, or is it something else?"

His eye's widened and he took a step back, "W-what!? Who told you that, was it Jake? Because even if I did, we broke up years ago."

"Well, I was only wondering because I-" Suddenly a figure jumped from behind and tried to stab the queen. But Finn reacted quickly pulled her out the way and knocked the guy down. They saw that it was a fire elemental, "Who are you and why do you dare to hurt me!?"

"I am your cousin Torcho, and I come to hurt you because I want to destroy the fire king's daughter for killing my father." He looked defiantly at the queen for her reaction.

"I never knew he did that, I am truly sorry for his actions. But killing me will only hurt you more."

"Hey, didn't you have a brother working with you? You know, the guy with the hiss voice."

He glared at Finn, "Fernis died while in prison, so I escaped to finish what we started." Then he took out a dagger to stab the princess so Finn knocked him out. But he felt a pain in his side, looking down he saw the dagger stuck right in between his ribs. Blood poured from the wound and he fell to his knees. His vision began to fade.

"Finn!" The flame queen rushed to his side and held him when he blacked out. "No, don't fall asleep Finn, Wake up!" She called for help while holding him in her arms.

Finn felt himself drift through consciousness and occasionally heard distant voices, too distant to make anything out or recognize them.

Then he felt his body, all his limbs felt too heavy to lift and doubted he could even open his eyes. Until he felt a warm hand grab his and heard a familiar voice "Finn…" He could hardly believe she was there, probably just because he saved her life.

"Finn please, wake up." She sounded desperate, was she worried? Didn't matter, he had to wake up now. He tried to open his eyes but seemed impossible. They felt glued shut, but he kept at it till he succeeded.

When he did he almost closed then because the Flame Queen was right in front of him, her bright flames putting strain on his eyes. "Phebe?"

"Finn? Oh thank glob you're okay, I was so worried. You've been out for three days." She sat in a chair next to his bed in the medical wing of the castle.

"Huh, how long have you been here?"

"Umm, doesn't matter. How do you feel?"

"So tired I can't even move. Did they get your cousin?"

"Yes, and he won't hurt you or anyone ever again."

He sighed, "how are you? Have you been worrying about me this whole time?"

Her eyes widened and she looked away, "maybe I should get the doctor…"

Before she could leave something or someone, grabbed her hand. She turned to see Finn gripping her hand, "Phebe, don't go, please stay." The look in his eyes made her unable to leave, so she sat back down and gripped his hand in both of hers.

"I can't believe you took a dagger for me, after everything you were still willing to risk your life for me."

"I'm a hero, it's my job to protect people even if it risks my life."

Phoebe looked at him, "well I think it's something else." His eyes widened in shock, "tell me the truth, I promise not to get mad."

He sighed "before the attack, you asked why I was here. It's because I want to keep you safe, I still love you even though we're not together." He closed his eyes and sunk into his pillow, afraid of her reaction. "I understand if you don't feel that way but you should know how I feel."

She reached up and put a hand on his head, twining her fingers in his hair. "Finn, the reason I asked is because… I feel the same way."

His eyes snapped open and he looked right into her eyes, "does that mean you want to get back together?"

Phebe looked at him and after a moment said, "I guess that is what I'm saying." He smiled as big as he could and actually managed to lift an arm, bring her close, and hug her. She was surprised but returned the embrace. "man I missed you."

"I missed you too Finn."

Then the door opened and there stood cinnamon bun, "hey Finn, how are you?"

"Pretty good all things considered, I've has worse."

"Good, I'll get the doctor to check you and then you can go home."

He left and Finn looked at Phebe, "Are you goanna tell him about us?"

"He already knew, actually figured it out before I did."

He looked at her, "were you and him… ever a thing?"

"No actually, he's nice and all but not my type. Honestly I only saw him as a friend or maybe a brother or something like that."

"Phoebe, I've already told you this but I'm sorry for what I did with you and the Ice king. I never should have done that, it was very wrong and I'm sorry for it."

"Finn, I forgave you a long time ago. If I didn't I wouldn't want to get back together." She leant forward and ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked into her eyes and could no longer take it. He wrapped an arm around her back and did something he'd wanted to do since he met her. Finn pulled her close and pressed his lips to her. She was surprised, but when that wared off she returned the kiss. Her flame grew a little brighter, kissing him just felt right.

After they broke apart the looked at each other then heard footsteps coming. So she stood up and Finn laid down and tried to act normal.

After he was dismissed from the hospital Finn was walking with Phoebe to the gate of the flame kingdom.

"Finn, I'm just goanna ask, do you want to get back together?"

He looked at her surprised, "Honestly, I thought I'd never get the chance. And yes, I would love to more than anything."

She smiled at him as her got on Jake and waved as they exited the flame kingdom.


End file.
